User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Lineup for the Month of December
Below is the PG Proposal lists for the month of December: (CLOSED) December 2 #Galen Erso from Rogue One: A Star Wars Story #Rusty from Steamworld #Removal: Patroklos Alexander from Soul Calibur #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 4 #Gwen Stacy from The Amazing Spider-Man #Ashley Hammond from Power Rangers Turbo #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 6 #Olie Polie from Rolie Polie Olie #Yamato from Kantai Collection #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 8 #Princess Teegra from Fire & Ice #Removal: Olivia from Oggy and the Cockroaches #Mitsurugi from Soul Calibur #Spider-Man from the Sam Raimi Films #Removal: Superman #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 10 #Michael Jordan from Space Jam #Removal: Tweety Bird from Loony Tunes #Taki from Soul Calibur #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 12 #Removal: Natsuki Subaru from Re:Zero #Sam from Totally Spies! #Charlotte A. Cavatica from Charlotte's Web #Removal: Ivy Valentine from Soul Calibur #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 14 #Pyrrha Alexandra from Soul Calibur #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 16 #Cabba from Dragon Ball Super #Cassandra Alexandra from Soul Calibur #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 18 #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 20 #Spider-Man from the Amazing Spider-Man Films #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 22 #Removal: Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas #Moa from Show By Rock!! #Double Removal: Shaun the Sheep and Bitzer from Shaun the Sheep #Barry Allen from the Arrowverse #Android 16 from Dragonall Z #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 24 (Christmas Eve) #Queen Elsa from Disney's Frozen #Ed and Lorraine Warren from The Conjuring #Tippi from Super Paper Mario #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 26 #Maud Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 28 #Removal: Wander from Wander Over Yonder #Ash Ketchum from Pokémon #Removal: Yasuhiro Hagakure from Danganronpa #Latvia from Hetalia #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' (CLOSED) December 30 #Kanan Jarrus from Star Wars Rebels #Double Proposal: Cindy Lou Who from How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966 & 2018) #Removal: Alan Grant from Jurassic Park #Removal: Merida from Disney/Pixar's Brave #Celes Chere from Final Fantasy #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' #''(Slot Open)'' Please remember the following: *Only one proposal per user per list (Unless a proposal of yours has been pushed back). *Make sure all sections (What is the Work?, Who is He/She, What Has He/She Done?, Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors, Admirable Standards, and Final Verdict) are present in your proposal. *Please have your posts ready by the aforementioned date, any that are incomplete or created beyond this will be disqualified from posting until a later date. Category:Blog posts